


Who's a good boy?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five full pages of smut because sometimes you can't think of an excuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's a good boy?

It was unusual to be like this.  
He had only been tied up once before, with Karkat, but that had sort of... Been in the middle of the action, per say. Not from the start.  
And it had been with the shreds of his own shirt, wrapped around his wrists and behind his back.  
Now his right hand was tied with a rope to one side of the bed, his left hand to the other, leaving him laying down with his back against the mattress. He would have been staring into the ceiling if he could see anything at all.  
This was the second new thing. He was blindfolded. Though ridden of his shirt and with his mouth free, he was surrounded by complete darkness.  
He felt the familiar touch of his lover cup his face, before the oddly gentle fingers slid down his throat and to his chest, stopping for a moment to feel his heartbeat.  
“... Comfortable?” Karkat asked, and even though there was a dangerously dark tone to his voice, Dave could tell he meant the question seriously, and it made him flash a grin.  
“Yeah. I trust you.”  
And the immediate reaction was a kiss placed to his jaw.  
“Though...” He added, and the gentle touch removed itself from his face. Dave tugged a little at the ropes binding him.  
“If I break free, I can't guarantee anything.”  
He was rewarded with a breathy laugh, and felt Karkat sit down beside him.  
“Let me guess. You'll get me back?”  
“You bet your ass I w- Ah!” Dave was interrupted by himself.  
“Dude, not when I'm talking!”  
“Oops” Karkat snickered, removing his hand from the human's chest.  
“You're just so... Irresistible like this. All tied down and defenseless.”  
“I'm not de- Ah! Ff- Aaah shit okay, okay okay okay yes I am” Dave's voice melted into a whimper as the troll's fingers slipped from his nipple and further down, claws scraping across the pale skin and leaving pale pink scratches in their wake.  
The weight of Karkat shifted, disappearing completely for a moment, before returning. This time he crawled over Dave, ending up with his legs on both sides of the blonde's chest, bending down to his face. He took Dave's head in his hands and gave him a deep kiss which Dave happily returned.  
Oh yes, there was the tongue. He gave a happy sound and leaned up as much as he could, getting deeper into the kiss, but Karkat pulled back...  
The human's pleased hum turned into a dissatisfied grunt and he inched his face further up, only to have his lover move away again, denying him the taste.  
“Oh, come on...” Dave murmured, falling back again. Karkat allowed himself a chuckle and ran his tongue over Dave's throat, up his cheek and to his mouth again, but when Dave eagerly kissed him he was met by closed lips.  
He pulled at the ropes tying him to the top of the headboard, giving a growl and lapping against Karkat's soft, black lips with his tongue. But they remained teasingly closed until Dave's growl turned into a whimper and he rested his head to the bed again, no longer jerking at his bindings.

The troll broke off again way to soon, straightening up, and grabbing him with both hands he hoisted the human up in a sitting position. This made it much better for his arms to rest.  
He felt the burning hot breath go across his skin, making him shiver, and even though he couldn't see his lover standing on his knees before him, he could most certainly imagine it.  
There was a hand on his head, fisting his hair and pulling it back roughly, and suddenly the other hand was clutching his jaw and pressing it open. He opened willingly up.  
The hand in his hair removed itself.  
Oh, he could hear Karkat's breath speed just the slightest bit up, that tremble in it as he leaned a little forward and rested his forehead against the wall over the bed. And when he heard the small, muffled whine, Dave wished for nothing more than being able to see because he knew what Karkat was doing.  
And he was right.  
A pair of fingers that tasted of red passed his parted lips, and he immediately enveloped them with his tongue as a loud moan escaped him. Karkat thrust the fingers in surprisingly fast, and being unprepared, Dave gagged on them when they went from his mouth to his throat.  
Karkat just pulled them a little bit back to allow his matesprit to breathe before moving them again.  
He was getting heavy-breathed by now, clearly aroused by the sight of Dave bound and blindfolded, playing with his tongue over dirtied fingers. Oh, if only he could fucking see him...!  
The other hand holding his jaw in place disappeared as well, and Karkat had to be leaning purely on his head now.  
Oh, that hitch in his breath, that lusty little whine... He knew exactly what the troll was doing and it drove him mad!  
With a snarl he bit down on the fingers moving inside his mouth, drawing a little yelp out of his matesprit, but he was almost instantly punished with a slap across his face.  
It had it's effect, though. Karkat pulled his fingers out of Dave's mouth (And judging by that noise, out of himself as well), placing both hands in his matesprit's hair and repositioning.  
Something warm and slick was put to Dave's lips, and once again he parted his lips to slip his tongue out and brush over the sensitive head of Karkat's bulge. And when he heard his lover moan, it was a great reward.  
Karkat was moving fast, though. He pushed forward and opened Dave's lips, slipping inside the moist warmth with a dark groan and starting a rather gentle rhythm. Dave provided as much friction as he could with his tongue, but it wasn't all that easy when Karkat moved so fast, the hands in Dave's hair winding up so tightly it hurt. Soon he had half the bulge inside, doing his best with sucking and licking at it as the rhythm sped up and made him take more and more with each thrust.  
He gagged, and Karkat slowed down just a hint, allowing him to breathe. He grabbed the top of Dave's hair with one hand and put the other between his own head and the wall, rolling his hips deeper and deeper. The gratified moans were turning Dave on more than anything, and while trying to please his lover as much as possible he tugged roughly at the ropes holding him, and paid the price.  
With a sharp snarl Karkat removed the hand supporting him and placed it on Dave's shoulder before digging his claws in. Dave moaned with pain around the bulge which kept mercilessly annoying his gag reflex, almost going down his throat, and it certainly didn't help as Karkat pressed tight enough to draw blood.  
Small, crimson lines made their way down Dave's ribs, and the pain that followed seemed to clear his foggy mind. Ok, fighting against the ropes were not allowed, apparently...  
Karkat slowed down, unable to keep up this speed for very long, and taking initiative for himself Dave bobbed his head forward instead. This drew a shivering moan out of his matesprit, and pleased with himself, Dave decided to take the entire bulge down.  
His gag reflex had dulled anyway.  
Karkat gasped, and the hand in Dave's hair first clenched painfully before it loosened up and completely let go, allowing him to work by himself. And dear god he did.  
He bobbed forward, humming around the bulge because he knew Karkat liked it, using his tongue and moving fast until he had his lover moaning like a bitch.  
He heard him give a breathless “F-fuck...”, voice shivering with pleasure as he curled his fingers into the soft flesh of Dave's shoulders. He was getting close, very close, and soon he pulled completely out of the human's mouth.  
Dave didn't need to see anything to know what was gonna happen, and he willingly opened his mouth, poking his tongue out in welcome as Karkat made a couple of noises which were probably muffled by his own hand.  
It only took a moment for Karkat to finish himself. Dave could only image how he looked right now, with his lips red by friction and crimson droplets of genetic material running down his face, along the jawline and the edges of his lips for him to lick off with a loud and pleased hum.

Karkat was breathing hard, sitting down on Dave's legs, and finally he removed the blindfold.  
Dave was taken aback by the beauty.  
Karkat's face was flushed, lips parted to make way for his slowly calming breath, those orange eyes half-lidded and hazy, and even when there was no light they seemed to produce their own.  
The troll got on his arms and knees, crawling over to the human and stealing a wet kiss. He would need some time to get back on the horse, and in the meantime there was a lot of fun to be had with a tied-up coolkid...  
Karkat broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against the human's, grinning and flashing his now red-stained teeth.  
“Mmm...” He purred, leaning into Dave and giving his cheek a flat lick.  
“Who's a good boy?”  
Dave shuddered at the wet sensation and pressed his lips together in protest. There wasn't enough blood left in his brain to think right now, so suddenly, not being such a good boy seemed like a great idea.  
Karkat didn't think so.  
His purring snapped into a dangerous growl, and changing from his hands and knees he straddled over Dave's still clothed lap instead to have his hands free. One hand cupped his bound lover's face, the other one brushed over his cheek, down his throat... Before resting at his collar, fingertips lingering over the scarred surface of a particular bruise he had earned in one of their earlier escapades.  
Even if it was a good while ago, the memories of how Karkat had plunged his sharp teeth deep into him and stopped the bleeding with his powers, thus creating an oddly pale set of inch-long scars forming a half moon that was obviously a bite wound, were still fresh in Dave's mind. And in the lack of blood around the damage, the nerves had healed oddly and left him with a very, very sensitive spot.  
Dave swallowed hard, the hand on his chin making him unable to look away.  
“I asked...” Karkat said, his voice dangerously dark and his fingers barely applying pressure to the bruise.  
“Who's a good boy?”

Dave gave a breathless gasp. It didn't directly hurt, not yet, but it was a very odd feeling. Almost like it tickled, in a very intense way.  
“I am” He mumbled, eyes half-closed.  
“What's that?”  
“Ah- I am!”  
Ok, that hurt. Like a string of fire went straight from his collar and trough his chest, making him clench his teeth.  
“Can't hear you”  
Karkat's head bobbed down and caught the sensitive spot with his teeth, not biting but just holding it between them, running his tongue over the caught flesh. Dave arched.  
Oh fuck it burned!  
“I am, I am, shit- I am a good boy, oh god-”  
Karkat squeezed with his teeth one extra time for good measure, making Dave whimper, before finally letting go and moving even further down.  
He moved a little back until he was sitting on Dave's knees and undid the button on Dave's jeans, before leaning forward and pulling the little metal tab down with his teeth. The human's arousal was painfully obvious trough the underwear, a small, dark spot marking where a drop of precum had leaked. Karkat's hands ghosted over it, but despite Dave whining in need and bucking against him they just pulled away again and hitched into the lining of his pants to pull them off.  
As he moved more and more back to undress his lover he ended up at the bottom of the bed, throwing the trousers to the floor and parting Dave's legs before making his way up again between them.  
Dave moaned quietly and pleased as his underwear got pulled off, having to pull one of his legs up to get it off, but when it was thrown to the floor Karkat put a hand to the underside of Dave's thigh and pushed it against his stomach to expose his rear. And even though he was very agile from training ever since he could walk, he was forced to lean back so the strain wouldn't become uncomfortable.  
This hadn't been so bad if it wasn't limiting his sight.  
He saw Karkat slowly lick his lips, his free hand stroking down Dave's chest, allowing his claws to leave pale red marks on their way. The human groaned with frustration as Karkat avoided as much as coming in contact with his now exposed arousal, but instead went further down, pressing a fingertip to his entrance.  
Dave bit his lower lip, heart racing as he watched Karkat concentrate and poke and prod. He tried to be still when his prostrate was hit, but to no use as he immediately let out a low moan and arched just a hint.  
Karkat looked up, a slow, devious grin spreading on his features, and Dave's eyes widened.  
“Oh shit, oh shit ohshitoh- OH!”  
He pressed his finger down, and he pressed hard, sending a mind-numbing jolt up Dave's spine and making him see white for a moment. And he just didn't stop, pressing and rubbing and making Dave moan so loud they would probably disturb the neighbors. To solve this, Karkat leaned forward and hitched the human's knee over his shoulder to keep his leg raised, the now free hand smacking over his mouth and muffling him.  
Dave arched upwards as his lover inserted yet another finger, going at an almost brutal pace that turned his moans into muffled cries and his muffled cries into begs.  
“What's that?” Karkat purred, leaning into him and removing his hand for a moment.  
“I- I- AaaaAH shit- Please” He was whimpering, head bent backwards with his mouth open and eyes closed. The sensations were so sharp it was almost painful as they pierced trough him, leaving him panting and gasping.  
“Please what?”  
“Ah- Ah ah ah y-you know what, fuuuuck”  
“Let me guess...”  
He slowed the pace of his fingers, Dave giving a particularly loud moan in relief as the thrusts of the hand now came slow.  
Karkat was purring like a motorboat.  
“You want me to fuck you?”  
“Uh... Uh-huh” Dave nodded, the merciless pokes and prods stealing his ability to form any valid form of a sentence.  
“Mmm, I don't think you need it enough” The troll snickered, trailing one nail along the edge of Dave's lips.  
“Oh- Oh hell yes I do, oh HELL yes I do”  
Dave was whimpering again, one of Karkat's fingertips pushing down hard and denying him the chance to say anything too advanced.  
“Please, oh please babe, I- Ngh! I need you, oh god...”  
One part of him was ashamed of begging so early, but this guy knew exactly how to play him and break him down to a dominated mess in a matter of seconds. He couldn't help it.  
“Tell me you love it.”  
“I- Ah, I love it!”  
“Good boy.”  
Karkat was purring loudly, his breathing heavy and with his eyes half-closed. He watched in an almost fixated manner as Dave grit his teeth, only to open his mouth wide in a gasp seconds later, face clenching and releasing as if he didn't know what to do with any part of himself any more.  
Then, finally, his fingers came to a halt and he allowed Dave to catch his breath, before leaning against him chest-to-chest. He removed his hand completely and placed both of his arms on either side of the human, still holding Dave's leg up with his shoulder. The strain hurt, but he could take it.  
Because of the closeness he couldn't see what was going on downstairs. He could most definitely feel it, though, the now re-erect bulge pressing to his widened entrance.  
“Mm, you sure this is what you want?” it came from Karkat, his voice dark.  
Dave groaned in frustration.  
“Oh for fucks sake, yes, yes it- Ah, aaahah!”  
The troll pressed forward and pushed past the tight ring of muscle with a moan. As soon as the head slipped inside he drew a little back, only to go even further in again, in an endless rhythm, back and forth until he was completely surrounded by the moist warmth.  
It was a kind of awkward and very intimate position, and to make it easier Karkat hitched Dave's other leg over his shoulder as well.  
He was purring like a motorboat.

Dave clenched his teeth. This wasn't nearly as bad as the fingering. Even when Karkat brushed by that one spot, the sting of pleasure was overwhelmed by a much stronger sting of pain from those claws buried in his hips.  
He was pretty sure he was bleeding by now, though his lover was clearly lost in pleasure, his hands often leaving the slowly rocking hips and traveling, caressing, feeling and touching with changing rough and gentle touches. There was a tug of his blonde hair which forced his head back and exposed his neck, and even though he thought he had given up fighting he soon found himself tugging at the bindings yet again.  
Holy shit, the bruise-!  
Karkat's tongue pressed against it and made him gasp, squirming in the tight grip that kept him in his place. Not even when a dark growl arose from outside of his line of view he stopped, curling and releasing his fists, digging his own nails into his palm and whimpering from the pain.  
“Stay still.”  
Oh, but he couldn't...! It was literally impossible, especially as Karkat pulled back and hit against his prostrate again. He just lost control over himself, moaning for more and moaning for less at the same time.  
The hand let go of his hair but was soon covering his mouth instead, muffling him as the pace sped up and had him almost crying out.  
Oh, it was too hard, too fast, to precise and mind-numbing he didn't know what to do about it. Not that there was anything he could do. His wrists were securely tied to the headboard and his legs pressed against his own body as Karkat rocked into him over and over. He tried biting the hand covering his lips, but his lover was having none of that, and as those sharp teeth grazed over the sensitive flesh on his collar he instantly stopped.  
Karkat had no mercy.  
He angled each thrust and nailed the spot that sent white-hot pleasure up Dave's spine, he had him spilling muffled begs and then continued until it was halfway painful. Then he removed his hand and slowed down to let Dave speak.  
“I- Ah- I can't-”  
“Hmmm...?”  
“Sh-Shit I can't talk, ah- S-slow down”  
He did, changing from purposely nailing Dave's prostate over and over to pushing himself completely inside with each thrust.  
“Oh godddd...”  
“What's that?”  
“I... Shit babe, I can't take it...”  
“Can't handle being treated rough?” Karkat snickered.  
“Oh fuck you... Ah- Y-yeah I can”  
“Then I don't see the problem”  
Even if Karkat was just as breathless as the human, lips parted and face flushed, he was still obviously in control.  
“Oh god love, please”

Dave saying he couldn't take anymore didn't mean he didn't like it. It was just that his nether regions were now throbbing almost painfully, the pleasure having sent him to the verge of release fast as a rocket, but he couldn't quite get there and it drove him mad! And the worst part was, he knew Karkat understood that.  
“Please what...?”  
“F-finish me...”  
“Oh, you sure...?”  
He was speeding up again, mercilessly brushing by that one spot over and over and making Dave tug at the ropes around his wrists again.  
“Ah- Ah! Yes, oh god, yes”  
“Yes to what?”  
“Mmm, that” Dave panted, squirming, an exhausted but pleasured smile sneaking onto his features as he threw his head back.  
“Oh fuck... Oh, ooh fuck...”  
He felt Karkat's fingers finally curl around his member, but without moving.  
“Beg.”  
“P-please, Karkat, oh GOD, p-please babe, make me come for you”  
He was arching as much as he could in this position, moaning with his eyes shut tightly.  
“Sure?”  
“Oh yes, yes, oh please daddy-!”

That seemed to be enough. Looking like he was pretty gone for himself, Karkat gave a few hard jerks around Dave and had him finishing in a matter of seconds. He had to cover the human's mouth with his hand again as he cried out, his vision going completely white and his head suddenly getting wrapped in what felt like warm cotton. And when he slowly came down from his orgasm, he realized Karkat was still going.  
The troll was thrusting hard into him, filling him over and over with a speed that was almost violent, dangerously close to his own release. He growled and placed a sucking kiss on Dave's already bruised neck, grazing it with his teeth.  
“D-Dave...”  
And burying his face in Dave's neck to muffle himself he grabbed his hips and shoved his entire bulge inside, coming hard.  
__________________________  
The aftermath was pretty easy. Fetching a box of tissues from the nightstand drawer they took care of the mess.  
Dave's arms were stiff and sore from his muscles clenching but being forced to stay in the same position, and his hips were covered in small red marks from the claws, along with his hickey-riddled neck. Three wide, but not bleeding slashes went down his right side and his lips were torn and sore, but he really didn't seem to mind as Karkat pulled him into an embrace and fell asleep against him. He soon followed.


End file.
